


It's him: Part three

by Diviny



Series: It's him [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviny/pseuds/Diviny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of the 'it's him' series!</p>
<p>When Castiel finally decides to tell Dean about his dreams, Dean gets a call. It all goes very quick and in a second, Castiel is outside. Heartbroken. After the conversation Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer had, they decided to all look after their little brother. Like brothers do, they help Castiel through this hard situation. <br/>...But what was that phone call about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's him: Part three

Novaks

_This is it. This is the moment he’s going to decide if you’re insane, or if you’re making this up like some kind of pedophile would do._ Castiel looks at Dean, who looks at him curious. _He needs to know._ Castiel can’t look at Dean when he says it, so instead he turns back to the sunset. ‘Dean I-’ Someone knocks on the door. ‘Dean?’ It’s Sam. ‘I’m sorry,’ Dean says. He stands up from the bed and walks to the door. ‘What is it, Sam?’ ‘I’m worried about mom and dad.’ ‘What? Why?’ Sam sighs. ‘They said they’d be home by noon.’ ‘Yeah, so.’ ‘Dean, it’s almost 7 o’clock.’ ‘No worries, Sammy. I’m sure they’ll be fine.’ Castiel hears Dean is trying to sound supportive, but he still hears a worried undertone. ‘Yeah, but, wouldn’t they text us?’ ‘Nah. They trust us. They're fine, okay?’ ‘okay,’ Sam mumbles. Dean smiles at his little brother as Sam walks away. Then Dean closes the door. Dean purposely falls backwards onto the bed. He sits up again and looks at Castiel. _‘So…_ what were you saying?’ if Castiel wasn’t crazy, he would think that sentence sounded kind of flirtatious. ‘I… uh…’ Dean’s phone rings. ‘Son of a bitch,’ he swears. ‘he puts the phone to his ear without looking at the screen. _‘What?!’_ Castiel hears a female voice on the phone. ‘Mom?’ Dean says. ‘What’s wrong?’ Dean stands up again. ‘Wait… what?’ Dean glares at Castiel, who stands up, too. Dean scratches his head and looks horrified.

 

_'What hospital?’_

__

Winchesters

Dean stares into the distance. The Impala races over the road. Sam looks at him. No one has said a word since they left. ‘What happened to him?’ Sam asks. It’s quiet for a moment until Dean responds. ‘Some hunter went nuts and shot him.’ They’re driving towards Kansas City, where the hospital is. Sam can clearly see sadness in his brother’s eyes. It’s like he’s resisting his tears. ‘Dean…’ Dean ignores him and turns up the radio. That’s what he normally does when he doesn’t want to talk about a certain subject. Sam looks at Dean for a second, but then gives up.

 

Novaks

Castiel stabs a carrot on his fork and stares at it. He hasn’t touched any of his food. ‘Cas,’ Chuck says. ‘You need to eat.’ ‘Not hungry,’ Castiel mumbles. Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael glimpse at each other. When everyone, except Castiel, has finished their food, Chuck sighs. ‘Alright, then… Let’s pray.’ Everyone folds their hands. Normally Castiel would do so, too, but he doesn’t feel like it right now. He keeps his eyes opened and looks opposite of him, where Lucifer is seated. Lucifer look at him, and smiles a little. _Lucifer never prays,_ Castiel remembers. ‘So, God,’ Chuck continues. ‘Will You please help us find our way? Help us love, help us support, and help us find ourselves in Your light? I beg to You, Lord. Amen.’ ‘Amen,’ Michael repeats. ‘Amen,’ the other three say, obviously too late because all of them weren’t paying a lot of attention. Chuck and Michael grab some plates and start cleaning up. Castiel immediately stands up and walks upstairs.

 

Chuck and Michael stare at Castiel as he walks away. Lucifer puts his earphones in again and walks off to the couch. ‘What’s with Cas?’ Chuck asks. Gabriel and Michael look at each other. _I’ll go._ Gabriel tests his sibling-thought-sharing, as they always did in the past. It works. Michael nods, without Chuck noticing. Gabriel pretends someone calls him. ‘Hey… Mellisa! Hey! Uh, yeah I’d like to talk. Hold on, upstairs is a lot more Wi-Fi.’ Gabriel pushes the chair against the table with his foot and walks upstairs while fake-talking on the phone. Yes, it may seem a little exaggerated, but from now on, the brothers are trying to comfort Castiel behind Chuck’s back. Chuck is a pretty okay father, but he doesn’t understand what it means when someone ‘needs him.’ Castiel always needs someone, so the three brothers decided to play dad for his sake.

Gabriel puts his phone in his pocket and knocks on Castiel’s door. ‘Cas?’ He slowly opens the door. Castiel is laying in his bed, covered in his trench coat, and faces the wall. ‘Hey, Cas,’ Gabriel says calm as he closes the door. ‘You wanna talk about it?’ Gabriel can hear a sigh.

 

When Dean had received the terrible call from his mother, he basically acted like Castiel was air. Without hesitation, he yelled to Sam to put on his shoes and showed Castiel the door. When Castiel wanted to say bye, Dean threw the door in his face. At that moment, Castiel wanted to burst into tears. He heard Gabriel walking towards him. ‘I’m sorry, kiddo.’ Castiel walked pass his brother, totally ignoring him. He didn’t want pity. He didn’t want to cry. But at the same time, he wanted both of those.

 

Gabriel rests his arm on Castiel’s bunk bed. _Go away,_ Castiel thinks. ‘Cas, we can help.’ ‘Since when is it ‘we’?’ Castiel mutters. ‘we talked. Michael, Lucifer and me.’ Castiel is quite relieved by this. His brothers are actually talking again. But then he remembers the Winchester incident, and he wants to die again. ‘What were you trying to tell him?’ Gabriel asks. ‘I didn’t want to tell him anything,’ Castiel lies. ‘Castiel…’ Gabriel sighs. ‘I know that _look._ I know that _feeling_. It happens when you haven’t completed a task, which meant a lot to you. A lot, on _emotional level._ ’ Castiel gives in. He feels the comfort from his brother. ‘I wanted to tell him about the dreams.’ ‘Because he’s the guy who appears in them?’ Castiel nods noticeably. ‘I’m sure,’ he whispers. ‘Well, then you tell him.’ Gabriel sounds confident. Confident in Castiel. ‘This was the perfect time, Gabriel,’ Castiel says unsure. ‘No…’ Gabriel corrects him. ‘It was _one_ of the perfect times. You’re forgetting something important, Castiel. He’s your freaking _neighbor.’_ Castiel’s eyes widen. In all the panic he _did_ forget that. ‘but… what if he doesn’t like me back?’ Castiel switches subjects, even though Gabriel knew he was talking about that almost the whole time. ‘That’s everyone’s problem, Cas. And yes, it’s annoying as hell. But we can’t read minds. It all has to be one big surprise. Bummer, isn’t it?’ Castiel takes a moment to process everything, but finally turns around.

 

Castiel’s eyes are red. He throws his legs over the bedside and climbs off the ladder. When he’s standing on the ground, he hesitates for a second. Then, even Gabriel was surprised, Castiel rushes towards him, and hugs him. ‘Thanks, Gabriel,’ Castiel says. ‘Shut up,’ Gabriel responds with a smile. ‘Will you _stay?’_ Castiel asks. ‘As long as you want.’

 

Winchesters

After 3 hours of driving, Sam and Dean finally arrive to the hospital. Dean slams the car door and sprints towards the entrance, followed by Sam. They go to the reception. A lady, named Clara, walks towards the desk. ‘Can I help you?’ She asks. ‘I’m Dean Winchester,’ Dean says. ‘We’re here to see our dad,-‘ ‘John Winchester.’ ‘Yes, t-that’s him.’ ‘Room b13.’ Sam and Dean run towards the lift. Sam can barely keep up with his brother. He had never seen Dean in such a hurry. They walk in a high tempo through the hall way. Room b13. Under the tag is a name written that reads ‘John Winchester’. Dean opens the door and they walk inside.

 

Dean sees his father laying in the hospital bed. Beside him, is his mother who is sitting in a chair. ‘Dean, Sam,’ she says in a slightly worried voice. She stands up and walks towards them. Dean and Sam both hug her and Dean can’t resist the question. ‘What exactly happened?’ Their mom shakes her head and says, ‘we’ve won… we’ve won the hunting competition and went to a bar to celebrate. One of the players, however… he had swallowed quite a lot of shots…he was already a match in the game, but in the bar he went totally nuts. He pulled a gun and…’ their mom looks at their dad with tears in her eyes. ‘he shot John in his stomach,’ she whispers.

 

The three of them are all sitting on chairs, surrounding the hospital bed. ‘the doctor said he’d be fine,’ Mary finally says. Sam and Dean both look at each other, and then at her. ‘I’m staying at the hospital,’ she says. ‘you both can go home.’ ‘no way,’ Dean says. ‘we’re staying, too.’ Mary looks at him. ‘You’ve got school tomorrow, honey.’ ‘I don’t give _jack_ about school,’ Dean says furious. ‘We’re staying.’ Mary nods. ‘Fine.’

**Monday**

Novaks

 

Castiel wakes up to the sound of his alarm. He turns it off with his hand and gets out of bed. He sees Michael turning around in his bed and grabbing the pillow. Castiel puts on his clothing. Blue jeans and a blouse is the go, this time. Castiel grabs his backpack he’d already packed the day before and walks towards the door. ‘have fun at school,’ Michael mumbles. Castiel smiles and walks through the door. He walks into the bathroom and starts brushing his teeth. He puts some gel in his hair. After messing it up a few times, Castiel finally agrees with it. He notices the door to Lucifer and Gabriel’s door is open, and that no one is there. He frowns, but then remembers Gabriel is probably to his work. When he walks downstairs, he hears a ‘good morning’ from the kitchen. Lucifer walks into the living room with a pan in his hands. ‘pancakes,’ he smiles. Castiel smiles back at him and sits down. ‘Are you excited for your first day?’ Lucifer asks. ‘Yeah,’ Castiel answers as he pours syrup on top of his pancake. ‘I don’t know anyone, though.’ ‘then get to know them,’ Lucifer says as if it’s easy. ‘Bond with them, socialize.’ Castiel almost chokes on his pancake. He takes a sip of his water to hold back his cough. _I didn’t expect that to come from you,_ he thinks. Suddenly his phone bleeps. Castiel looks at the screen and smiles, almost blushes. ‘Is it from that Dean-guy?’ Lucifer asks. _‘Noooo…’_ Castiel responds a little _too_ sarcastic. Lucifer takes a sip of his coffee. ‘Just remind him to be careful. Or else he’s mine.’ Castiel hits Lucifer on his shoulder and walks to the hall, as he swallows the last bit of pancake. Lucifer giggles and continues eating.

 

Yesterday night, Dean sent Castiel a text. Castiel was surprised, and opened the message.

_‘Hey, Cas._

_  
I’m sorry about yesterday, okay? I was really worried. I’m sorry if I hurt you, I will make it up to you. Unfortunately, I won’t attend school tomorrow, so I’ll see you Tuesday. Let’s meet up then._

_Dean Winchester.’_

Castiel’s heart started racing. That night, he slept with a warm heart, and a new chance.

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! 
> 
> I'm sorry the fic is shorter than usual, I just thought this was a good way to end it. Part four will come very soon... thank you, as always, for reading this fic! Please leave a kudo and/or comment if you liked it! 
> 
> x
> 
> Celestial


End file.
